Dudley Smith
Referenced in * The Big Nowhere * L.A. Confidential * White Jazz * Perfidia *This Storm Appearance Dudley is tall, beefside broad, and red faced. He also has an Irish brogue. History Dudley was born in Dublin and raised in LA. He was trained at a Jesuit college and soon became a policeman. He's known as the priority case hatchet man for every LA chief of police dating back to Strongarm Dick Steckel. In 1938 he beat a young black hophead to death for drooling on a coat he got from Bugsy Siegel. In 1941 he ran the Hat Squad where he had a notorious reputation, killing four men in the process. He's a rabid anti-Communist. Perfidia Discovering the rapist's DNA thanks to Buzz passing on Hideo's findings, Dudley has the rape victims view a lineup. When they find nothing he asks Mike Breuning to go and look up active duty military out on those date. Once they get a positive ID him, Carlisle, and Breuining go and kill him. Afterwards he goes to Ace Kwan's opium den and gets high, taking him on trip through his past. Dudley and Lee catch a call to deal with a noise complaint in Highland Park. While Lee is socializing with the kids Dudley discovers a murder at the neighboring house. Finding four bodies of a Japanese family, a dad, mom, son, and daughter, he tells Lee to call Jack and tells him to send Nort Layman and Dr. Ashida. While going over the house he discovers, the daughter's room was locked from the inside to prevent her brother from getting in and the brother had a padded jock strap with his sister's underpants. When Hideo arrives they find a note in Japanese characters to forgive them for the coming apocalypse. Going over the crime scene he figures the heist man and murderer were one and the same and that the family, the Watanabes, were more than meets the eye. He also sends Lee out to beat up the man insulting Hideo. While listening to Nort Layman's on the Watanabes Norts tells Dudley and Lee that shrimp oil was found on them. When Jack calls he tells him that Lee is being detailed to the Alien Squad but Buzz was available. Afterwards he goes to see Ace and is shown an underground room he built and how it can be used for gambling and a place for Japanese to pay to hide out in addition to opium dens and facilities to make smut. Going to question a Watanabe, KA, Jimmy Namura, Dudley finds out Jimmy the Jap knew Ryoshi and talked fascist politics with him and that due to thinking Germany would with the war Ryoshi converted all his currency into reischsmarks. He goes on to further say the Watanabes had a farm that was going under and had Mexican workers that were provided by Carlos Mandrano who was selling heroin in Baja, a fact Dudley did not know. Lastly he tells them Madrano and a "white stiff" owned the Watanabe home and were planning to do big things with Japanese owned property. Dudley goes on an opium trip through memory lane and remembers how Joe Kennedy got him into smut. He also thinks about Betty Davis and how he'll profit from hiding out local Japanese for the war's duration by leveraging their property and charging caretaking fees. He'd hire cheap labor, Mexicans and have Staties collect kickbacks. Jimmy Namura, since he's out, can act as liaison. He and Ace can also hide monied Japanese and make the attractive ones do smut films. While they're being interred he can move in blacks and create a contained area for them. Dudley talks to Ace about their earlier business scheme concerning the Japanese but adds that making them look Chinese might help and Ace's plastic surgeon friend, Lin Chung could do it. Saying Jimmy Namura would be in to see him, Ace leaves and when Jimmy comes Dudley learns that Madrano is but a scout and two "white stiffs" are the ones buying up property and engaging what he calls "phantom ownership." Secondly, they also bought city and Japanese farms and Tachibana, who is now dead, was their point man and buried in a farm. Coming back Ace, with Dr. Chung cut up Jimmy to look Chinese. Going to the farm, Dudley, confirms the story and finds Tachibana's body. Later going to the raid, he discovers one of the men sold the Luger and silencer to the heist man. Dudley matches the photos of Tachi to Ray's text books and confirms the knife wounds match to a feudal Japanese knife. Looking over the photos Hideo's gizmo took he sees a blurred picture of Huey Cressmeyer and puts together that the morphine paregoric that was stolen at Whalen's Drug Store might've been used for Nancy Watanabe prior to her abortion. Dudley goes to see Harry Cohn to ask him if his abortion doctor, Ruth Cressmeyer, did outside work to which Harry says no. Since a draft will be enacted he goes over applications and finds nothing but losers till he finds Scotty Bennett. Going to see Huey he discovers Huey was the heist man and got the Lugers from Deutsches Haus but was not a member. He used both Lugers as well, the one at the Watanabes as a demonstration to which Ryoshi wasn't impressed. He further learns that Huey knew Johnny W. Johnny had known Tachi but when he went missing Johnny began acting weird and another Jap-Mex guy he knew bragged about impregnating a girl, presumably Nancy. This Jap-Me bragged about killing a family in Mexico as well. After he explains all this Dudley asks Huey and his Jap heist friends to pull a heist on a bank van. Afterwards he goes to see Scotty and what he can do, resulting in his hiring him. Dudley meets with Jack and tells him he'll wrap up the case, find a scapegoat and finish it. Despite a white man lead appearing he's sure it'll come to nothing and when Dudley asks for a leave to join Army Intel, Jack tells him if he wraps it up by New Year's he can have anything he wants but Carlos Madrano is not to be questioned. Afterwards he goes to see Ben Siegel to tell him he wants Mickey C. and Hooky to beat up on some of the Nazis arrested so he can question them. He also ask Ben to get a guest list for Claire's party. Dudley goes to Chinatown and finds a distraught by his dead niece. He discovers that it was done by four men using the knife that killed Tachi. As he goes through her room he finds a picture of the Jap-Mex as well. Going into the hall he tell his men to do a show of force in Chinatown and have Madrano come to LA, thinking of Huey. Having arrested a number of Hop Sing men he has Scotty kill one. Dudley sends Huey down to Tijuana with Madrano. Later as Mickey and Hooky beat up the Nazis and get the names of Fritz Vogel and Bill Koenig out of them, as Bund members. Following this him, his men, and Sid ambush Bill McPherson and tell him he'll prosecute the man who's given to them quickly. Going to Ace's, while getting high his mind takes him to the Watanabes' home to find that missing something. Later him and Ace kill the men who killed Nancy but one is missing. Buzz tells Dudley he figured out Huey did the van and Whalen's Drugstore robbery and that Ace and him killed the group of Japs. He says he won't tell Bill. He also says if they frame a Jap make it someone who disserves it. Dudley meets Bette Davis. Dudley wakes up with Bette and talks but has to leave to pick up JFK. When he picks him up they talk about various things, how he'll be in Army intelligence probably on duty in Mexico. Later he takes him to see his illegitimate sister and ruminates once again on what he missed at the house and despite them doing a frame job he can't stop thinking about it. He recalls mouse turds by a drainpipe, detergent by a washing machine, and spoiled lettuce in the icebox. Dudley goes to Ben's welcome back party and talks up his smut plan with Harry Cohn and Joe Kennedy. Afterwards he spends the night with Bette and discusses Elizabeth and when Bette asks him to kill a Jap he does the next morning. Dudley tells Jack about his plan. His new men tell him about Carl Hull and his Red intel. Thinking on that as he goes to see Lux he figures out Bill's Lak-De Haven job. Going in the clinic he sees her and then, with Hideo watch Lux attempt a job on a Jap. Lux also mentions the lack of white horse in black areas, which vexes him. Afterwards he threatens to kill Hull if he doesn't help him with Bill. At a poker game Dudley asks Cohn to get in on his deal and says if he does he'll get Bette do a movie too which she says for him to not do that. News of a sniper is all over LA. Dudley and his men collect 9 witnesses to finger the man they plan to frame, Fuji Shudo. As he progresses he thinks how Beth and Tommy are coming and just as quickly JC Kafesijan calls him to complain his heroin got pinched in Honduras and he has nothing to sell. Looking at the pictures of the sniper shooting Dudley goes and strongarms Huey and finds that Huey kidnapped the Jap-Mex, Tojo Tom Chasco, while in Tijuana. Questioning him Dudley finds out that he didn't kill a family in Mexico but does know some about the family. Nancy was a round heel, Johnny was a right wing nut and robbed only to send money to the Jap cause, Aya and Ryoshi pushed hate tracts and laundered Axis money. They also were shortwave radio pals with and American and British fascist. When Dudley threatens to kill him he tells him that he knows where some money is since he ran heroin for Carlos Madrano who's working a land deal with 2 Americans. Afterwards he calls PC Bells to ask for a run on calls from Madrano in Baja over 3 months to LA. Following a hunch he goes and questions Hilitz and Rev. Smith to ask about the tracts and finds out they did, all of them. When PC Bell calls back he finds out the calls that connected with Madrano were that of Preston Exley and Pierce Patchett. Later Dudley and his men arrest and interrogate Shudo. Buzz tells Dudley about what he found on Patchett and that he wants in on whatever plans he has with Ace. To this Dudley plans to kill Buzz at some point. Going over the geography of LA he finds the plot of land Exley and Patchett would want and smells shrimp oil. When he calls Nort he says it can be used a precursor to cement. Going to the station Bette calls to berate about roses he sent her and he gets a letter from Tommy Gilfoyle who tells him Beth was raped last year and now can't have kid due to a cyst that was found. Dudley goes over his graph and connections. Patchett's cut whore scheme that links to Lux. Going to see Lux Dudley learns Patchett is connected to Preston Exley and his land deals. Knowing he can't use whores to make the money for them Lux gets a buy in still. Then he thinks of Dudley's smut deal and how he'd benefit from using the proceeds from the deal to also get in om the Patchett operation. Hearing this Dudley says he has access to money and cameras as well as a distribution list to facilitate the deal. So in effect both Lux and Dudley get a buy in using Patchett's cut whore idea and Dudley's connections. Going to see Claire, who's in the hospital for withdrawal, Dudley takes pity on her. Afterwards he goes to Hideo's home and proves his gizmo was ineffective and saw the pics of Bucky. Dudley has no luck calling Bette and thinks about the raid he'll have to do on Carlos Madrano. Going in to interview Shudo he makes him confess. Dudley gets an official confession. Later he thinks about how he's having Jack Webb watch a tile game at Ace's to get see money since he, Ace, and Lux are now in on the Patchett deal. Dudley and Scotty go kill the Marines who raped Beth. Dudley goes to see Claire and has a productive conversation. She confirms Kay was a plant by Bill. Dudley asked if she'd want to invest and she agrees. Later she asks him about his plans for the war and how she wants to go with to aid him in Mexico. After getting a tour of the house they have sex and afterwards he leaves and robs and kill the Chinese leaving Ace's with Breuning and Carlisle. Dudley extorts Harry Cohn into investing in his smut deal and providing the cameras. He also tells him Bette will invest as well. Later Dudley takes Beth and Tommy out on the town with Bette but when he broaches the subject of the deal she's disgusted and rebuffs him. While Dudley is out with Bette, Beth, and Tommy he thinks of how he questioned Tojo Tom about Madrano's dope stash and how he's looking forward to going to Mexico to serve in Army Intelligence with Claire and making money. At a meeting with Preston Exley and Pierce Patchett, Dudley and Ace find out they aren't the only bidders to be involved with them, that in fact Terry Lux and Lin Chung are also looking to get in on their cartel. He also notes how Hideo will help him on a frame job in Mexico. After going to Bette's house on Christmas and falling into a delirium he goes to Mexico with Hideo, Breuning, and Carlisle. Going there, upon thinking something was wrong they're captured and tortured. When Hideo tells Madrano he can get money out of what he knows of a sub landing, they're released. Going down to the beach they find already captured Japs and a sub. Going into the sub, while searching, Hideo discovers five bags of American currency and explains he discovered all these things due to Pierce Patchett's map. Going back to the beach Hideo interrogates the captured men and finds out about Patchett had been in touch with Naval Intelligence and fingered freighters for attacks and had plans, with Terry Lux, to hide saboteur Collaborationists in Chinatown. Before going home they blow up the sub and Dudley makes sure Madrano is killed. While in his cubicle with Beth and Tommy, Jack comes and tells Dudley that Madrano is dead. While smoking opium, Dudley is attacked by a small figure in a lacquered mask. While recuperating, Dudley is sworn into the Army and bound for Mexico. This Storm Dudley spends time with Claire at a New Year's Eve party at the Bureau. While he's there he thinks of who attacked him and that Tommy Glennon had to go because he was going to get in the way of his war profiteering plans of dealing heroin, running Mexicans, and selling jailed Japs into slavery. While smoking opium Dudley receives a letter from the Army requesting his immediate call to duty in the Special Intelligence Services of the US Army. Dudley and Claire make it to Mexico and he is shown his new quarters in SIS HQ. Claire sees a young Joan Klein. Later, Dudley and Madrano's replacement, Vasquez-Cruz, find 16 dead Japanese saboteurs dead and talk about the Colonet Inlet case he did and how he was going to call Hideo for help with the crime scene. That night Claire says maybe that young girl she saw would make a good new protégé. Dudley, his boss Melnick, and Vasquez discuss the murders. Later Dudley tells Vaquez about Glennon and how he's tied up with the deceased Eddie Leng and Four Families and probably Dr. Lin Chung who was familiar with both sub berths. Later calling Ace, he tells him that Mexico will be their new opportunity to make money, that he'll run Mexicans, push heroin by hiding it in trucks transporting Japs in Baja and that he had a selling Japs into slavery idea. Dudley is annoyed by Joan and going to work looks over Hanamaka's file and finds a KA, Hector Obregon-Hodaka, a fisherman who says Hanamaka owed him money and that was the extent of their relationship. Later he takes Dudley to an address where he had gone to get his money. Going in, Dudley sees a blood-spattered wall. Looking over the house he figured the person whose blood it was did so as to fake their death. He also finds a hidden room with Soviet, Nazi, and Imperial Japanese uniforms as well as a log of Hanamaka's travels through Europe and Asia. Finally he finds a gold-plated bayonet. Dudley thinks on how Claire's taken in Joan and his discovery. He thinks how he found another trapdoor and figured Hanamaka is involved with both right and left wing Fifth Column elements. Meeting a Statie named Juan Pimentel he tells him to observe the Hanamaka house and surveil pay phone calls from the US. While at dinner with Claire and Vasquez, Claire again notes how he looks familiar. To this, while watching Joan and Vasquez dance, he says he's going to have her tailed. Coming home they're attacked. Going to LA he discovers rumors of Fifth Column landing strips in the surrounding areas. coming upon Jim Davis later he finds he had killed the Watanabes. After Davis' confession Dudley worries what it'll do for him and his plans. When he meets with Pimentel to discuss the pay phone taps they discuss the rumor of that they indicate a Jap airbase in San Berdoo County, some thinks it's hogwash. Vasquez's new idea is it infiltrate US diplomatic missions however. He thinks about Joan and despite her being a thief he still likes her. He also thinks about the hidden bayonet, the man who tried to kill him and the man who saved him, and his plans running Mexicans and heroin. Dudley and Ace discuss how they need to get on their slave labor running business and how they'll take kickbacks from the farmers and attach the men's wages. They’ll house the more educated people in the dwellings of interned Japs and grab a percentage of the rent they pay, along with a percentage of their wages from the better jobs they secure. They'd also reduce the Jap population of Baja through a concerted internment effort, and will seek U.S. government assistance in housing Mexican Japs in U.S. internment centers. Dudley also tells Ace he thinks Hanamaka is in Los Angeles and is the main Fifth Column boss. When he goes looking for him he comes up empty. Later going to Cantwell's house he asks Fr. Hayes where Glennon, who's he's worried about, is and gets nothing. Dudley goes to listen to Fr. Coughlin and meets Salvador Abascal. Pimentel delivers Hideo's device to Dudley to use both at the border and Hanamaka's home. Spending time with Little Joan, he teaches her to shoot and afterwards asks her to look at Vasquez's police files and report what she finds. Getting another call from Breuning he learns it's still unclear if the deaths at 46th and Central were terp ODs or murders. Dudley gets alerts that there are alerts for sub berths in Baja and secret air bases in San Berdoo. After looking at those he calls the Ventura County sheriff and tells him he'll get half the money if they take the local Fifth Column, people who'd be interned and rent them to local farms. Later he remembers that Obregon-Hodaka had mentioned the house on 46th and how two cops were involved in its running. Following this while he and Pimentel were flying, looking for Fifth Column elements they find a Jap-Mex family in a cave, the Obregon-Hodakas and kill them all. Dudley tells Jack that Jim killed the Watanabes and he learns that Saul Lesnick and Lin Chung appear in Glennon's notebook. Jack makes sure to tell him that the case is solved quickly with no suspects to put on trial. Jack also admits Kapek and Rice ran bag for him south of Slauson to Reverend Mimms his old Army buddy. Going to Mexico and inspecting the caves he thinks it how out of character it was for Pimentel to burn the Obregon-Hodakas and not torture them and if it was him covering for other Fifth Column elements in the region, which there appears to be on the beach. Dudley questions Huey and finds nothing. As he goes he thinks he needs to look into Jean Staley, the hot box by the L.A. Herald, and the pay phones in Baja. Going to Lyman's he finds out about Hanamaka's prints on Glennon's address book and Glennon was Fifth Column involved. Afterwards he has a meeting with Bill about the Watanabe case and Jim Davis and that Shudo needed to go away for life and not the gas chamber. Also that Jim needed to be taken to Terry Lux's to shut him up. Dudley questions Wallace Jamie on the hot box calls by the L.A. Herald and he learns that the calls went into a bookie shop in Tijuana. Later he goes to question Lin Chung with Ace. Knowing he'd been behind the first sub berth in Mexico he's questioned on the recent one and is told he's not involved. While Dudley believes him he learns Hanamaka was. Per Rice and Kapek Chung admits meeting them at Deutsches Haus casually. Dudley questions Orson Welles and recruits him as an informant. Dudley's vexed about being on the case and not working on the gold case and later meets with Abascal. He tells him the brother of the man he killed, Jorge Villareal-Caiz is still out there and a hard core communist. Dudley further asks him if he killed the 16 dead Japanese and he admits yes, but found no money. Dudley says he has it and will donate 15% to his cause. Later Abascal asks permission to engage in a cosmetic act of terrorism in the US and Dudley say yes as long as no one gets hurt. He also tells him of the gold confab in '40. Dudley realizes the klubhaus, gold heist, and Fifth Column are all connected. He also meets with Bill to discuss the grand jury and how to neutralize Jim Davis. Going to Mexico Young Joan tells him that Jose Vasquez-Cruz is Jorge Villareal-Caiz, his would be assassin. After finding this out him and Abascal go and kill him. Dudley, through Abascal, becomes a full fledged Fascist. He kills a number of communists and tells him about the gold as well and notes on how he'll tell Joan and Hideo, his new family later. He also notes on a package Young Joan is expecting from the east. He talks to Orson about Saul. As time goes by a sub attack occurs on a Santa Barbara oil refinery and misses. He tracks down Mitch Krupp, the aviation expert who was a known habituate of Deutsches Haus, and sees his set up in his garage, figuring out he was the man who killed Joan's father. Dudley realizes Krupp was the one behind the attack when Bowron said undetonated debris was dropped. When he goes to see Krupp Joan follows him and while they're talking to him she takes Dudley's gun and kills him. Dudley goes to pick up Beth and notes on how he wished Hideo was there to meet her but he was off working the klubhaus case. Later taking her to Mexico he drops her off with Claire and Young Joan and then goes off to see the governor of Baja, Governor Lazaro-Schmidt. While there the governor admits he knows all Dudley's plans because he's learned about him from various sources. As they talk Dudley learns more about the Ensenada confab and when he sees a picture of his sister the governor admits she had an affair with Kyoho Hanamaka. At a party at his sister's house Dudley finds a diary embossed with a golden swastika. Dudley meets with Costanza who tells him her brother knows all about Dudley, Claire, and that Joan's East Coast leftist colleagues are connected to the Jewish emigres who performed at her house. She also tells of the for Fascist and Communist plans to send emigres as a plan to gain favor with the Allies. Also the Jewish will be used as informants by the Left. Dudley learns that her brother knows Gelb as well and they both know that Hanamaka and Gelb lied about getting their burns in Spain. In addition she mentions that she saw the golden bayonet but didn't know about it's sickle-embossed counterpart. Going home, Claire attacks him for killing Villareal-Caiz. Dudley is promoted to Major. After the ceremony Hideo asks for permission to explore all possibilities in the klubhaus case and gets it. He is told however to keep track of the case and see how all the cases cohere and report to him in a week and keep an eye on Elmer pertaining to the gold. Later Dudley goes to the heroin factory to check how his enterprise is working. Going to dinner with the governor and Constanza he finds out more about the Ensenada confab such as how the governor did not attend the actual meetings, only the opening and closing. He also learns Gelb acted as a chauffeur at it and when asked about minutes he learns there are some but they were taken by an American with a southern accent. Knowing Bill braced Jack, Dudley sits in fear at a restaurant, waiting for Abascal. Looking at it this way he thinks all he has is Hideo who has recently matched a arson swatch from the Griffith Park fire to the klubhaus fire. When Abascal arrives he tells him about the coming raid on the Sinarquistas and asks him to stop seeing Constanza. Later he's caught in an explosion at the restaurant Abascal had planned to kill Reds. Dudley and Abascal wait outside Hollenbeck Station when the Mexicans are brought in. Abascal is sure they won't crack as well. Seeing Elmer, Dudley asks him what they found out and finds out half of it and when asked explains the lie him and Hideo had conducted to explain his discovery of the gold, which Dudley buys. To top it off he gives him permission to get revenge for his brother. Dudley questions Jim Davis about various people and finds out Gelb is a left-right extortion man who gave a speech at a confab in Mexico. He also mentions he met Diaz and Pimentel alongside Joe Hayes and Wallace Jamie. in Germany and that they are the people you go to to get microdots. He also finds out from Hideo that the PO Box belongs to Constanza. Dudley notes on how his Mexico family's fallen apart, Hideo's in jail and Claire, Joan, and Beth have left. The gold quest has gone cold and knowing Hideo was doing microdot work he searches his work station only to find they'd gone missing. He also notes how Davis holed up in Terry's clinic, Fr. Hayes has gone missing, Rockwell is in Navy custody, and Carbajal, Santarolo, and Diaz are in Fed custody. He's made sure Hideo will get a lab for him in Manzanar and can't help but think how Kyoho Hanamaka is the crux of everything and his friendship with Gelb created the 1942 gold conspiracy. His attempts to locate Hanamaka prove fruitless. Ultimately he finds approaching Constanza about her involvement best left until later. As Dudley waits for Abascal while loading a bus full of San Joaquin-bound Baja internees with heroin in it, he is vexed. When Abascal arrives, telling him he had Greenshirt business, he doesn't let his anger show however. Leaving he goes to stakeout Constanza's PO Box and catches her after which they go to her house to develop the microdot pages she had received. Therein there are two messages, one that Hideo had already discovered and the second a lists labeled of farms in the San Joaquin Valley; “Defense Contacts.” Lists labeled “Farmers,” “Ordnance Makers,” “Airfield Supervisors.” San Joaquin Valley locations, listed below. He thinks of how all the various people are connected and how Pimentel was a step above her and her brother. Afterwards they go to see her brother and he beats him up and tells him there'll be no terrorist attacks on US soil. Later, she tells him they can find the gold and keep it for themselves but he had to kill her brother first. Going back to his hotel, Dudley finds a letter from Claire vilifying him sending him to inject himself with morphine. Dudley thought about how Hideo hadn't called in yet and he wouldn't inform Fourth Interceptor about the microdot the sabotage plans. Constanza tells him Hanamaka saw too much in Germany and Russia, thus the fires and that the true germination of the cabal was when Gelb and Hanamaka met, not when Diaz, Jamie, Hayes, and Pimentel joined in Germany. She also says she has a lead on the minutes from the Ensenada meeting. Afterwards he thinks of how Abascal refused to chaperone the internees. Going back to Ensenada he meets with Orson who had requested a meeting, in which he tells Dudley information he learned from a gay jazz musician who tells him about a party at Klemperer's house in '39 where Nazis discussed assassinating Hitler or trying to and the Russians doing the same to Stalin. It also turns out Rice and Kapek were acting as chauffers. Furthermore he says this jazz man knew another one who played at the klubhaus and bragged about killing Rice, Kapek, and Archuleta with a woman. Dudley and Orson watch a video, looking for the jazzman Orson had learned about from another jazzman. Said jazzman had bragged about killing Rice, Kapek, and Archuleta with a Red-fasco woman. He also had bragged about his Japanese sword-obsessed friend. Watching the smut video he sees the man and as it turns out Claire is also in it. Dudley decides he won't pass internee head counts to Fourth Interceptor. Opening a piece of mail, he reads the El Lay Lowdown and screams in the middle of the office. When he goes to smoke opium he confirms from Constanza that Abascal was making a fool of him. She tells him her brother has to die and that factionalism is being created because they fear him. Also she has received an offer for the confab minutes at her Los Angeles mail-drop and when Dudley asks her what the price is she says $10,000. Dudley decides to go and check on his operations but before going calls Claire and Beth to no luck. Constanza calls to tell him that she received a letter from Bev's about the confab minutes. When he gets to the lab he sees cars in the parking lot he doesn't recognize and soon seeing three Blackshirt Staties is soon chloroformed. When he wakes up he hears of sabotage in the San Joaquin Valley. He also realizes Abascal was playing him for a fool. Dudley waits for Constanza by her PO Box thinking of how the Staties took his operations and how Jack told him his job was being held. When she comes she gets two packages, one an envelope from Bev's, the minutes. After looking them over he soon realizes they were forged by Hideo and says so to Constanza saying he had help and it was suspicious her brother's name wasn't mentioned. She says he has to kill him, and with the bayonet, to really have her. When he goes to his office he finds nothing but a note telling him of how Terry Lux had fixed him and was a long-time Kamerad and had had an interest in the gold at one point but lost it. He also adds that Terry was perturbed by Dudley and Constanza's involvement. He also says that Constanza's story about her rape is more complicated. In the meantime he'll be out of the country for the duration of the war. While recuperating at Terry Lux's clinic he learns from the outside that Meyer Gelb is dead and his killer was still at large as was Abascal but Jack said he'd be rebuked. The Mexican Staties plan to infiltrate the Sinarquistas and destroy them from the inside. Both Ed and Joe Hayes have acquire immunity deals and Wallace Jamie has divested from Bev's and plans to leave L.A. Jack has labeled the klubhaus case as solved. Lesnick resides in a locked ward and is prone to screaming fits. The gold remains unfound. Postal inspectors grabbed Bev Shoftel and arrested her on eighty-four counts of felony mail fraud. Treasury agents raided mail drops in twelve U.S. cities. The comrades-Kameraden have been nullified to the point of extinction. Jack H. was blunt here. Bill Parker told him the whole story. A ragtag band of opposed comrades engineered the coup. Parker, Elmer Jackson, Buzz Meeks. Kay Lake— most spectacularly. Claire has kicked morphine. She’ll leave the farm soon. Constanza joined her brother in Havana. She plays in a string quartet there. Terry said they’ve received a recording contract with RCA Victor. Resourceful Constanza. She’s taken Cuban strongman Prío Socarrás as her inaugural lover. He talks to Jim who's mostly incoherent but says Abascal saw him at the party in '39 and focused on him since then. He misses Hideo and doesn't begrudge him for it. He recalls how Hideo was buried at Manzanar and he wires flowers to his grave. He also keeps a lock of his hair in a lacquered Japanese box and often sees Kay and wonders what fate will befall her. The Big Nowhere Dudley meets with Mal Considine and Ellis Loew where he assigns them to conduct an investigation into Communist infiltration into Hollywood and knows it will help all of the men. Mal and Dudley argue over the Sleepy Lagoon case's outcome but the men are able to come to an accord much to the pleasure of Ellis who says they need to work together. Ed Satterlee, at a meeting with Loew, Dudley Mal, and Saul Lesnick, tells them about the plans to fight Communist intrusion into the UAES and provides them with the necessary files to begin their investigation and says he can get photos of Communists at the Sleepy Lagoon protests. Mal and Dudley go to interrogate Sammy Benavides, Juan Duarte, and Mondo Lopez where Dudley strongarms them when Lopez brings up Sleepy Lagoon and says it was a set up. Mal thinks it odd that Dudley took it so personally. Mal and him go and see Danny interrogate a Dragna man and they agree he'd be the perfect man to infiltrate Claire's group. After inserting Mike Breuning into Danny's team he stands in while Mal helps Danny prepare to infiltrate Claire's inner circle. Before beginning their day Dudley asks Mal if he can run an errand, to go speak to his niece in her sorority. While there he berates her about getting involved with a young Mexican and he makes a comment regarding something he did in the past. Dud and Mal go to question Nathan Eisler and Lenny Rolff, both former acquaintances of Claire. While questioning Rolff he goes off on a tangent about the Sleepy Lagoon case and asks if the people involved had ever proffered an alternative suspect for the killings. Dudley has a confrontation with Mal after he's promoted due to Dud's tactics. Dudley and Breuning were at the station all night when Breuning was supposed to be tailing Duarte, much to Danny'd annoyance. Danny figures out Dudley killed Jose Diaz from Juan Duarte, thus beginning of Sleepy Lagoon, and after Danny's accused of killing Niles Dudley goads him into committing suicide or all the world would he was a homosexual. L.A. Confidential Going to the Dining Car, Jack Vincennes and Dudley meet for the purpose of Jack being offered job as Ellis Loew's bagman as well as to see if Joan Morrow would be interests in Loew because he's looking for a wife and will need a Gentile wife to run for D.A. in '53. When questioned by Chief Parker, Loew, and Dudley about the Bloody Christmas case Bud refuses to testify against his fellow officers. Drinking at a bar after the testimony Dudley comes and offers Bud a job with him with his Surveillance Detail. Over his year in Surveillance Detail, Dudley's review says Bud excelled in it and wants him to transfer to Homicide with him in 1953. Going to the scene of the Night Owl murders after Ed he relieves him of the crime scene. As the police force enters the room to be briefed Dudley describes the crime scene. Afterward Thad Green tells everyone Ed will be running the investigation, to raucous boohs. White Jazz Category:Characters from The Big Nowhere Category:Characters from L.A. Confidential Category:Characters from White Jazz Category:Characters from Perfidia Category:Characters from This Storm